King of Cards
by Werewolf
Summary: The X-men take a vacation in New Orleans. Guess who they meet? *Third chapter* is here!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. No I don't.  
  
Author's Note: After reading so many gambit joins evo stories, I have decided to write my own. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
1 King of The Cards  
  
  
  
Our story begins when the X-men decided to take a vacation in New Orleans. Currently they are eating lunch in a diner.  
  
X X X  
  
Rogue nibbled on a sandwhich. She brushed a white strand of hair out of her face so she could look across the table. Scott was sitting across from her. Currently, he was pulling mush out of his hair. Kurt had thrown a rather large glob of mashed potatoes at Scott. Rogue couldn't help, but laugh.  
  
Meanwhile Remy LeBeau walked into the diner. He scanned the diner. He noticed a group of people. His attention was caught, though by a girl with white highlights. Shaking himself back to reality, Remy walked near the girl's table. Crouching down he quickly pulled the girls wallet out of her pocket. He also took the wallet of an African woman with white hair. Whistling to himself, Remy walked out of the bar.  
  
Ororo Munroe was not easily frustrated, but when she reached for her wallet and it was not there, she felt like screaming. Rogue offered to pay and reached for her wallet. It was missing also. Logan growled and payed for the meal.  
  
The X-men walked down the street. Kitty and Evan had walked off to find a movie theater. The rest of the X-men wandered, looking for something to do. Rogue was not looking were she was going and crashed into a man wearing a brown overcoat. She looked up at his face. He was rather attractive. He had reddish hair, flecked with blond. His features were average, but Rogue could not see his eyes. They were hidden behind dark black sunglasses.  
  
" Cher?" The boy said in a thick Cajun accent. " You goin' ta stare at Remy all day?"  
  
Rogue blushed.  
  
" Sorry." She stuttered. " Ah wasn't lookin' were I was walkin" The boy shrugged.  
  
" No problem. See ya later, Cher." The boy flashed a smile and then disappeared into the crowd. Rogue blushed again and then went to join the rest of her friends. Jean said something, but Rogue did not hear. Her thoughts were on that boy. She wished she could have seen his eyes. No matter what color, Rogue was sure they would be beautiful.  
  
X X X  
  
" Heeellllooooo? Rogue? Are you in there?" Said Kitty as she waved a hand in front of Rogue's face.  
  
" Leave her alone, Half Pint. Can't ya see the poor girl is lovesick." Logan said with a chuckle.  
  
" WHAT? I AM NOT!" Roared Rogue.  
  
" Glad to see you're with us." Logan said as he picked at a fingernail.  
  
" URG! Can we just go to a movie? Kitty said she found a really good one about zombies." Rogue said, hastily changing the subject.  
  
" Sure. Sure. C'mon." Logan replied waving a hand towards the hotel room door.  
  
The group made it to the theater. Several taunts had been made and Rogue had actually punched Evan in the face. Evan was now clutching his nose as they walked into the theater.  
  
" ACK! Rogue! I dink my dnose is bleeding." Evan cried out as they sat down.  
  
" Then use a tissue." Rogue replied casually. Evan scowled. Rogue turned her head as she saw the boy in the movie theater. He was still wearing sunglasses.  
  
" Who wears sunglasses in a movie theater?" Rogue said aloud.  
  
There was a loud cough from Scott and Rogue shot him a glare.  
  
" I wasn't talking about you!" She hissed. " I was talking about him!" She said, sticking her thumb towards the boy with the sunglasses. Scott looked back at him.  
  
" Hey, that is weird. Maybe we should talk to him."  
  
" You think everybody is a mutant, Scott." Rogue said in a bitter tone. Scott scowled and got up from his seat.  
  
" I'm getting some popcorn." Scott said in an angry tone.  
  
" We won't miss you." Rogue said in a sweet voice. There was a loud "SHHH" from someone. Rogue turned around.  
  
" Well, now you are the ones making noise!" She hissed to whoever shhhhed. There was a snicker. Rogue saw that boy laughing. Rogue blushed again.  
  
" Ahh look. That must be Rogue's boyfriend!" Kitty shouted. Rogue glared at her and walked out of the theater. The boy walked out of the theater. Rogue watched him as he turned into an alley. Rogue raised an eyebrow and followed.  
  
The alley was dark. Rogue could barley see her own feet. Rogue took off her gloves. She felt nervous. Suddenly somebody tapped her on her shoulder. Without thinking, Rogue reached out with her bare hands and touched the person's face.  
  
Remy's point of view of this moment:  
  
I was walking down an alley. I climbed up a fire escape. I looked down and saw the girl that I stole the wallet from. I slid down the other end of the fire escape. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Without warning she reached out and touched my face. I thought this was a stupid thing to do when suddenly I felt as if I was very cold. My world was spinning. I heard screaming and wondered if I was screaming or the girl. My last conscious thought was  
  
" Well now I know she's a mutant."  
  
Back to normal view:  
  
Images flashed through her mind as Rogue held on. One of the images was even stealing wallets from her own pocket. Rogue clutched her head as the figure fell to the ground. Rogue gasped and put her gloves back on. She gasped as she saw the figure was the boy wearing the sunglasses. His sunglasses had fallen off and his eyes were wide open. Red on black. They were indeed beautiful. Rogue fell to the ground and whatever she touched exploded. 


	2. The King has fallen...

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any other characters in this story.  
  
Author's Note: Please Review!  
  
  
  
1 The King Has Fallen  
  
  
  
A wall in the movie theater exploded. The screen went out and several people screamed. Everyone crowded to the door except the X-men. Worried about Rogue, they snuck out the back door, which led into the alley. They saw Rogue lying on the ground. Whatever her hands touched exploded.  
  
" Holy…" Said Scott as Jean put her hand over his mouth.  
  
" The next word you say, better be Cow or else." Jean said sternly. Ororo and Jean ran to help Rogue while Logan and the remaining X-men looked around for any person Rogue could have taken this power from. Kurt tripped over a lump in the alley. He gasped as he saw it was a body.  
  
" Logan! I think I found de person." Kurt shouted as he got up and turned the person on his back. Logan walked over.  
  
" Is that the guy that Rogue has a crush on?" Said Evan as he joined Kurt and Logan.  
  
" I do not have a crush!" Rogue shouted as she made a trash can explode.  
  
" Hey, look at this guy's eyes!" Evan shouted as he leaned over the guy. His eyes were wide open and staring up at the sky. Scott gasped as he saw them.  
  
" They are like black and then the pupils are red." Kitty exclaimed.  
  
" Really? I thought they were a nice bright blue." Evan said sarcastically.  
  
" Shut up. Do you want another bloody nose, Evan." Kitty said bitterly. Evan shook his head as Logan looked the boy over.  
  
" Well, we can't leave the kid here. Let's try and get him and miss exploding hands to the hotel. We can keep the kid there until he wakes up." The group started to walk back to the hotel. Jean slipped the boy's sunglasses back on.  
  
" Don't you think people will stare at us. I mean we are like carrying an unconscious person with us." Kitty said as they stepped out of the alley. Logan was carrying the limp boy in his arms.  
  
" If anybody asks, we say he hit his head while skateboarding or something." Logan said as they continued on their way. Rogue groaned and rubbed her hands.  
  
" Great. Now Ah can't even touch non-living things." She said as they made it to the hotel.  
  
" It'll wear off." Ororo said as she put a hand on her shoulder. Rogue sighed and slipped her gloves on. Jean opened the hotel room's door. Logan walked in and placed the boy on a bed.  
  
" He stole our wallets." Rogue said suddenly.  
  
" What?" Ororo said. Logan shrugged and checked the boy's coat pocket. Inside was a pack of playing cards and two wallets. One was Ororo's. The other was Rogue's.  
  
" Let's wait for him to wake up. Then he can explain." Logan said as he settled down in a chair.  
  
X X X  
  
Remy slowly came to. His vision, at first was blurry. He blinked a few times and his vision became clearer. He realized he was wearing his sunglasses.  
  
" I know your awake, kid." Said a gruff voice. Remy turned his head. It made his head swim. Remy felt like he had been hit by a truck. This feeling was similar to the time when he "accidentally" drank a bottle wine.  
  
" Where am Ah?" Remy said slowly, his voice sounding raspy. He reached into his pocket, trying to feel around for his cards. They were gone. He looked around and saw them on a desk.  
  
" You had a little meeting with Rogue." The man said sounding satisfied when Remy saw his cards were out of reach.  
  
" You mean de cher who Ah saw in the alley?" Remy replied sounding confused.  
  
" Yep. She took quite a lot out of ya. What were you doin' in there anyway?" The gruff voiced man said. Remy looked straight into the man's eyes. No room for charm in that one. He barely had to use his empathy to recognize that.  
  
" Not'ing ya should know." Remy turned away. " Ah wasn't doin' anythin' dirty to ya girl." Remy added. A chuckle came from the man.  
  
" Then what did happen?" Remy closed his eyes and tried to remember. He felt something cold. The memory of the events in the alley made him shiver. His eyes snapped open when he felt something cold on his forehead. The African women, that he stole a wallet from was putting a wet cloth on his forehead.  
  
" That will help. You are very clammy." The women said in a sweet voice. Remy's head swam. He felt like vomiting.  
  
" What did dis " Rogue" do ta me?" Remy said, anger swelling in him.  
  
" Whenever Ah touch someone Ah take their memories and energy. If they are a mutant, Ah take their powers." Said a southern voice. Remy looked up. It was that goth grl who had bumped into him and he had seen in the alley. Remy shivered again at the thought of his memories being in that girl's head.  
  
" Don't deny it. It's obvious ya are a mutant. Rogue wouldn't have made things explode after she touched you if you weren't." The gruff voice said again. Remy took a deep breath. Not only did she have his memories, but his powers too. Now he really felt like vomiting. This was too much to handle at one moment. Remy's head swam again.  
  
" Logan, maybe you should let him rest. He appears to be looking worse." Said the African women. Remy mentally thanked her. If he could have, he would have kissed her.  
  
' Let me rest!' He thought. ' Sleep. Something!' His mind screamed. The man whose named was apparently Logan shrugged.  
  
" Fine. But eventually I'm getting answers from him." Logan walked out of the room. The African women joined him. The only person left in the room was the southern girl named Rogue.  
  
" Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean to touch you." She said. Remy leaned up on a pillow.  
  
" It's okay, Cher." Rogue smiled at him and walked out of the room. As soon as he was sure she was gone, he ran to the window and vomited. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and walked over to the bed. He lied down. He rolled over. For some reason he couldn't sleep. Most likely the idea of his thoughts in someone else's head was disturbing him. Remy snorted and rolled over. Finally he fell asleep.  
  
X X X  
  
Remy woke when sun shone on his face. Had he actually slept all night? THe African women walked into the room. She was holding a glass of water. It was then that Remy realized that he was incredibly thirsty.  
  
" Good morning. Feeling better?" The women said. Remy was shocked about how much she sounded like a nurse.  
  
" Yeah. Remy would like to go now."  
  
" Not yet." Said Logan as he walked into the room. He flicked off Remy's sunglasses before he could do anything. Remy winced as the sundden brightness of the room came flooding into his vision. Logan and the African women were looking at his eyes. Remy was used to this.  
  
" Okay. You have some explaining to do. Why did you steal Ororo's and Rogue's wallet?" Remy rolled his eyes. He would have thought that was obvious by now.  
  
" 'Cause that's what Ah do for a livin'. Next question." Logan growled and shot out his next question.  
  
" What is your name?"  
  
" Gambit."  
  
" We have a telepath in the next room. We could simply have her read your mind and find out these answers. It would make this situation much easier. Are you willing to do this the easy way or the hard way." Ororo was about to object to this remark. Jean probably was even strong enough to do those kind of things, but she saw the boy's color drain from his face and was lost for words.  
  
" Remy LeBeau." The boy said quietly.  
  
" That's better." Logan said. Remy put his head in his hands. So easily defeated by a jerk with a telepath.  
  
" Now I'm gonna ask you this once. Do you know that you are a mutant?"  
  
Remy felt his stomach lurch. He had never actually told anyone he was a mutant.  
  
" Yes." He said quietly. " Yeah, Ah know."  
  
Author's Note: So, did you like it? More to come soon! 


	3. Runaway Cajun...

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Don't rub it in!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Review or I will not continue after this chapter! Harsh, ne?  
  
  
  
1 Runaway Cajun  
  
  
  
Ororo pitied the boy. Strangers had taken him and his mutant abilities had been discovered.  
  
" Look, kid. We want you to come with us. We can help you use your powers." Logan said, frustration in his voice. This seemed to anger the boy.  
  
" Non!" Remy shouted. In one swift movement, the boy had grabbed his sunglasses and had leapt down out the open window and down the fire escape.  
  
" That went well." Ororo said feeling slightly saddened at the sudden disappearance of the boy. Logan rubbed his temples.  
  
" It's going to take a lot of convincing to get him. So much for a vacation. Something tells me, that Chuck had this planned the whole time." Ororo nodded. Charles most likely did.  
  
" So like, where is he?" Kitty said as Logan and Ororo walked out of the room.  
  
" Not there. He leapt out the window as soon as I told him we knew he was a mutant." Everyone paled. " There was a fire escape under the window." Logan added. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
" This is all my fault. He probably thinks we are some kind of murderers or something." Rogue exclaimed.  
  
" He probably wouldn't be too scared, even if we were murders. He appears to be a thief for a living, so he can't be scared of much." Jean said, trying to comfort Rogue.  
  
" Well, maybe we should look for him when we are around the city." Scott suggested.  
  
" That's not a bad idea." Logan said. " Does anybody want to finish the zombie movie?" Everyone cheered and got dressed. Soon the X-men were walking to the movie theater.  
  
  
  
Remy LeBeau sat in an alley. He didn't feel like going back to the guild or stealing any wallets. Logan's words get replaying in his head. " We can help you use your powers." Remy had believed someone who said that once. Yes he did gain control of his powers, but the person betrayed him. He took a card out of his pocket and charged it. He watched it glow a faint pink then the color got brighter and brighter. He tossed it and it hit the ground. Where the card hit, there was a large hole. Jumping down from the trashcan he was sitting on, Remy walked into the crowd. Time to do what he did best. Thievery.  
  
Kitty screamed a drooling zombie walked over to a girl and said something about brains. She hugged Jean's arm and screamed again.  
  
" SHHHHHH!" Hissed Rogue. She was in a bad mood ever since she found out the boy ran away. She didn't even know his name. After the movie ended, Logan herded the group outside.  
  
" Okay. Now let's start lookin' for that kid. Split up into groups and look. And I don't want to have to make groups." There was a great scuffle as people partnered together. Logan nodded and head off down the street with Ororo. The rest if the group went in opposite directions.  
  
Remy had stolen five wallets. He decided to stop in a diner and get a drink. He walked in and sat down at the counter.  
  
" Hello. How may I help you?" Said a chirpy voiced waitress. Remy rolled his eyes.  
  
" Do ya have any soda?" Remy asked.  
  
" Yes! Only one kind. It'll be a minute." The waitress skipped off. Remy rolled his eyes again.  
  
Scott and Jean walked into the same diner. Remy was looking around when he spotted them. He recognized them. Then he realized that he had seen them hanging out with Rogue and her friends. Remy put his coat collar up and walked out the back door. Scott spotted Remy just as he walked out the back door.  
  
" That's him!" Scott exclaimed to Jean. The two ran after him. Remy could here foorsteps behind him. He looked ahead and reaized it was a dead end. Scott and Jean were getting closer. Remy grabbed a nearby trashcan and threw it at them. It seemed to stop in mid air. Remy gasped and dashed up a fire escape.  
  
" Wait!" Scott shouted. " We just want to talk to you!" Remy stopped.  
  
" Fine. But if Remy sees anyt'ing he don't like then Ah leave. No arguments." Scott sighed.  
  
" Good. C'mon then." Remy leapt down and followed "Monsieur Shades" Remy actually called Scott that for quite a while until he said to stop. Remy snickered. Finally after a few minutes they arrived at the hotel. Scott and Jean lead him up to there room. Scott picked up the phone and called Logan.  
  
" Logan? Yeah, we found him. You'll get the others? Yes, I'll make sure he doesn't leave the room. Okay. Okay. Okaaaayyyy. Yeah. Bye." Scott hung up the phone and sat down in a chair.  
  
" You don't have to keep your sunglasses on, Remy." Jean said  
  
" Did Logan tell my name to everyone?" Remy said, a little angry.  
  
" Well, Rogue doesn't know. She was in here with you when he told everyone what your name is." Suddenly Logan walked in the room with the rest of the X-men.  
  
" Good job, One eye." Logan said as he sat down. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Everyone seemed to be staring at Remy and smiling nervously.  
  
Remy cleared his throat and said.  
  
" So, you want Remy to come wit you to dis school?"  
  
" Yeah. We'll help you control your powers." Logan replied.  
  
" Remy can control his powers!" He snapped without thinking. Logan had a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
" Alright. Still, we think it would be the best for you." Ororo said quickly.  
  
" You won't be the only new person. We have a bunch of new students." Kitty exclaimed, trying to make him feel comfortable. The idea of a school full of mutants wasn't exactly Remy's idea of a good home, but he could give it a try.  
  
" Fine, but if Remy doesn't like it dere, Ah up and leave." Logan shrugged and agreed.  
  
The next day the X-men and Remy boarded the Blackbird. Remy sat next to Rogue. The entire ride, they talked and got to know each other. When the plane landed a bald man in a wheelchair met Remy. He held out his hand.  
  
" Hello. I am Professor Charles Xavier and welcome to the X-men." Remy shook his hand. His red on black eyes covered by the sunglasses staring into the cool grey ones of the Professor.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I am writing a sequel called, A Royal Flush  
  
If you want me to post it, then review! 


End file.
